


Blood God

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ouch, Suicide, kinda hurts tho, not very good, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: u ever want to write but remember you cant ? Yeah same. If the pacing is bad please dont make fun of me
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blood God

Ashy hands pushed their way through long pink hair, Techno stepping back, looking satisfied. Niki looked at their monstrous creation, fear in her eyes. The dark shapes of the four wither bodies covered her vision. Two skulls set on each. Techno reached into his sack, pulling out a skull and offering it to Niki. She swallowed. “You’re not backin’ out, are you?” She shook her head resolutely, holding the dark grey skull between her palms. For L’manberg. Techno threw the third skull on the other three, and Niki placed her skull on the final one. She leapt for cover, and the withers groaned to life. 

~~~~~~~~

Puffy watched as the dark shapes descended on her home. They destroyed everything in their path, the buildings she knew and loved crushed under explosives. Puffy felt tears slide through the grime on her cheeks. The egg remained solid, pulsing red. The mountaintop she was on was cold, and the snow crunched under her boots as she ran. She knew the people down there. She loved the people down there. 

As fast as her legs could move, Puffy sprinted down the mountain path. She saw Ant and Bad fighting a wither, the egg’s power glowing within them. Tommy sliced at the shadow with a long sword, and it vaporized with a howl. Tubbo stood over Sam, holding his own. Ranboo teleported behind the creature, stabbing its back.

Puffy looked frantically around, for pink hair and a soft smile. “Niki!” She yells, echo reflecting over the battlefield. She hears a familiar scream, and rushes over to it. Niki is collapsed against a rock, wither skeletons surrounding her and a wither lurking behind them. Niki stabs through the skull of a skeleton with her dagger, and slices across the other. Puffy throws her sword, for all she’s worth, and prays that the wither has been damaged enough.

Miraculously, this worked, and the wither poofed to dust. Puffy turned to Niki, only to see the final skeleton stab its dark sword between her ribs. Niki gasped softly. Puffy charged over to her, grabbing the dagger from her now limp hand, and impaled the skeleton. It shattered away, and Niki and Puffy were left alone by the craggy rock. 

Puffy searched her pockets in a frenzy. Healing potion. She needed a healing potion. All she found were unused pieces of paper and splintering wooden tools. Niki coughed, black blood seeping from her lips. “No, no,” Puffy whimpered. She pressed her hands to the wound, and winced from the burn. “Hey,” Niki whispered quietly. Puffy turned to look at her, eyes wet. “Puffy,” Niki murmured. Puffy gently pulled Niki’s head to her lap, wiping away the blood with the sleeve of her coat. 

“Niki, Niki, I’m here,” She sobbed. “Puffy, I’m - I’m sorry.” Puffy shook her head. “Niki, none of this is your fault. I should’ve...I should’ve been there.” A tear slips down Niki’s cheek. “No. I chose this.” Puffy cried harder. Niki leaned up, shaking with the effort, and pressed a gentle kiss to Puffy’s lips. “I love you.” She whispered. Puffy’s eyes widened. “No...please, please, please, come back, please…” Niki’s eyes were glassy, the gray clouds reflected in them, a soft smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Puffy held Niki’s body tightly to her chest, weeping. Her body shuddered with sobs, and tears splashed to the earthy ground. Her chest ached from crying. Puffy gave one last wet hiccup, and released her death grip on Niki. She let the body down gently, and looked through her pockets again. She found a flower, soft and yellow. She pressed it to the girl’s chest, and rose slowly to her knees. The sound of feet against dirt made her look around, and a figure dressed in a sweeping red cloak moved towards her.

Puffy stared at him, until recognition flickered. If he hadn’t taken Niki, Niki wouldn’t have died. If he hadn’t set off the withers, Niki would...fury reddened her vision. “You bastard!” She screamed. “I’ll kill you!” She ran towards him, the broken wooden sword in her hands. His eyes shot open, alarmed. Normally, Puffy would joke. She’d surprised the Blood King. Right now, though, all she could think about was slicing him across the middle, hurting him like the skeleton hurt Niki. As she reached him, he brought up his sword, cutting into her wooden one. 

Puffy’s sword held. A fissure lay in it, but it remained solid. Techno narrowed his eyes. He yanked his sword out of hers, and thrust it towards her. Puffy parried his blade. She launched herself forward, Techno easily blocking her strike. He swung his sword to her. Puffy felt the world around her slow, and latched his sword into the wood of her own. She saw Techno’s expression for half a second, and he almost looked...scared? Puffy didn’t care if he was scared. This monster had killed Niki, and he was going to pay. If he had emotions, maybe he should’ve used them when he brutally sent a sweet girl to her death. Puffy pulled Niki’s dagger from her coat. She sunk it right into Technoblade’s chest, where the skeletal sword had hit her girl. 

Techno choked. He fell back, dagger sticking out of his chest. Puffy stood over him, hair buffeted by a dry breeze rattling across the ashen ground. Techno gasped for breath. Puffy felt nothing for the man. If he felt nothing for the woman she loved, he didn’t deserve anything in return. A dull, hollow feeling of satisfaction filled her. She leaned over him, staring straight into his red eyes. She pulled the dagger out of his chest, saw the blood coating it. She felt woozy. The last thing she glimpsed was the smokey sky, void of any light.

~~~~~~~~~

Puffy blinked awake. She was in a room, lying in a bed. She was lightly bandaged. “Oh, you’re awake!” She saw Ant jump up from a chair next to her, his red eyes flashing. Puffy stared at him. “Ant? Where…” Bad stepped in. “You’re in the Eggpire. We missed you, Puffy.”

He led her outside, where a small crowd stood below her. They looked up warily as she approached, and many backed away slightly. Ant grinned, grabbing her hand and holding it up. “Blood for the blood god!” He shouted. The crowd muttered amongst themselves, then complied. “Blood for the blood god!” They called in response. Puffy suddenly realized. “...Me?” She muttered. She saw Bad’s toothy grin. She couldn’t...she wasn’t. Puffy leapt off the platform, and ran. She ran, and ran, and ran. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Puffy fell to her knees. The bare ground was harsh against her skin, but she didn’t care. Her face was hot, and she hurt all over. Her eyes filled with tears, and she held her arms around her body.

“What have I done?” She screamed to the skies. A voice flashed to life in her mind. “Something good, looks like.” Puffy whipped her head around. A pale figure stood next to her, eyes a dark, wretched blue. “Schlatt.” She murmured. “In the flesh, sister.” He looked down at himself. “Well, not exactly in the flesh, but you get it. “What...what are you doing here?” Puffy questioned shakily. “Well, y’see, I heard my sister gained a title. Thought I should congratulate her, y’know?”

Puffy glared at him. “What?” She hissed. He grinned. “We’re not so different now, huh? You’ve fallen off the deep end, Puffy.” She shook her head violently.Schlatt paced around her. “What? You’ve killed. You’ve got power. Blood on your sword.” Puffy clenched her fists. “No, no. I’m nothing like you.” Schlatt just grinned wider. “Look around you, Puffy. They fear you. You’ll never get away from who you are, now.” She lifted her head wearily, but her eyes flashed with determination. 

She remembered. She had a blade. And if she couldn’t run while alive...Puffy pulled the dagger from a strap around her hip. Schlatt’s grin dropped. “Puffy, what are you-“ Puffy only smiled. “You got something wrong, Schlatt, for once. I can run. I’m not the bad guy.” Puffy positioned the dagger over her heart, between her ribs. “I will never be you, Schlatt. Hope to see you later.” She plunged the dagger into her heart.


End file.
